1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of controlling a robot hand similar to a hand of a human being such that the robot hand naturally and safely grasps an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an apparatus to perform a motion similar to that of a human being using an electric or magnetic action is called a robot. Early robots were industrial robots, such as a manipulator and a transfer robot, for work automation and unmanned operations in a production field. Such robots was used to perform dangerous works, simple and repetitive works, and works needing a large force in behalf of human beings. In recent years, there has been actively conducted research and development of a humanoid robot having an appearance similar to that of a human being, coexisting with a human being in a working and living space of the human being, and providing various kinds of services.
The humanoid robot has a robot hand configured to grasp an object such that the humanoid robot smoothly conduct interchange with and cooperate with a human being in everyday life. The robot hand includes a plurality of fingers and a palm, like a hand of a human being. It is possible for the robot hand to perform not only an accurate work but also a flexible and safe work by adjusting the stiffness at tips of the fingers through impedance control. In particular, it is possible for the robot hand to safely interact with a human being through the implementation of flexible stiffness. Also, it is possible for the robot hand to grasp an object although shape information of the object is incorrect.
However, the grasp control of the conventional robot hand is based on grasping an object only using tips of the fingers without using the palm and on manipulating the object, with the result that it is not possible to naturally and safely grasp the object.